Ask Branch and Poppy
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: Hey guys! Branch here! Poppy has forced me into doing a blog and I can't get out of it Sooooooo here I am! ready to answer some questions!
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! So, after I got my colors back inside the pot, I started opening up to Poppy about my past and stuff. And I regretted it. She's now forcing me to do this blog so that I can open up to the WHOLE WORLD! Plus, she says that if I don't, she'll never talk to me again. Sooooooo, here I am! Here and ready to answer your questions! Just don't get TOO personal, ok! I still don't like this so giving up answers to really personal questions will just freak me out. Poppy may visit sometimes just for fun! I guess that's ok! As long as I don't do this alone all the time! Well then, ask up!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I kinda was surprised by how fast comments came in! I mean, how! I just barely started this and people are bombarding me with questions! Since I got a lot of questions already, I thought I might answer some of them today. Here we go!

 **AnimalGirl1507:** **I'm not completely sure if I'm doing this right, but when did you start having a crush on Poppy?**

Ok, first of all, you are doing this right, no worries, and second of all, what are you talking about! I don't have a crush on Poppy! Heh heh! What are you talking about! You gone crazy or something! OK next question!

 **TrueColors: Alright, give me an honest answer. How long have you loved Poppy?**

What!?! This is like the same question! Ugh. Ok fine. I admit it. I do like-like Poppy. I don't dare say the correct word just because! The reason I am giving you this answer is because of your username. You must've known what happened to have that as a username. Oh sweet cupcakes. I couldn't think of a way to get out of that one if you witnessed the event with your own eyes. Ok to answer both of your guys' questions, I have had a crush on Poppy since I was about, let's say 6 or 7? I'm not sure. It was so long ago. NEXT!

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: im itching to ask some personal questions but ill be kind to you branch because i love you (dont worry poppy, i wont take him away from you. i love you both and i ship your pairing!) Now this is a question i know that has been on a debate a few times. but can you answer this, just to clear things up with us fans. Seriously, what color are you? Others say green while others say blue. i personally see you with turquoise colored skin and navy blue hair. but i might be wrong**

Oh a big long one. Thanks for not asking personal questions. I really appreciate it. Also, I HAVE FANS! I mean that's awesome, but I better not get fans trying to break my door down! I already got girls giving me the strangest of looks. They keep on trying to flirt with me, which I think is kinda creepy. Ok now to your question. What is my color? Hmmmm That's a hard one. When I was grey, I thought my true colors might be a green or something like that, but now that I can look at myself with my true colors, that thought has changed. I agree with my turqouise color. I think you are on track there, but then there is the hair. That's where things get complicated. Maybe it's a cobalt blue? I might be wrong. Maybe even your navy blue. Oh it's so confusing! Ok! I'll just go with turquoise and navy blue like you did!

 **minecraft dude 1: how old were you when you grandma died**

Oh geez. Ok I guess I have to answer it don't I? *sighs sadly* I was 8 when my grandma died. It was a very long time ago, but it still seem fresh in my mind. I know I know! I got to let go of the past, but it just seems hard for me to since I've been mourning for her for so long. *Sighs again* Ok! Next question! I need a happy one!

 **DeepKnife: This is pretty cool My first time doing these type of storys. I am dying to ask some touchy feelings, but I stay for the moderately touchy one. How did you feel about Creek and poppys relationship and what happened to your parents and what was everyone's reaction for when you turned grey**

The answer to the first question is that I felt horrible. Those days were the worst days of my life. Plus, making it worse, Creek knew about my crush on Poppy. I seriously think he was doing it just so that he could get at me. I know this is going to sound terrible, but I am glad Creek got eaten. Now to the second question. I was really young when my parents died, but my grandma always told me that they died so that they could save me from the Bergens. Kinda like they traded their lives to save mine and grandma's. She said that they wanted me to be able to grow up and be able to have a good long life. I always have been thankful for their sacrafice, but sometimes, when I was grey, I wished that they didn't. Finally, the last question. When I turned grey, I didn't pay attention to the other trolls since I was grieving, but I'm pretty sure I heard a lot of gasps and got a lot of glares. Sometimes when I was a little grey troll, I'd hear whispers from one troll to another talking about how they pitied me, and about how dull I looked. Everybody after a few years, when I was about 13, started to become scared and annoyed at me. Poppy was the only troll who had hopes for me. she always was there for me and she tried her best to make me happy. Ok! Done finally! That's all for today! Keep the questions going! Branch out!


	3. Chapter 3

Branch: I'm back, and with more answers to your questions! One of our readers, SkyZoneKiller requested to have Poppy join us. To not make things complicated, Each paragraph we speak will be labeled by our names. So here is Poppy! Ready to help out with these questions?

Poppy: Ya I'm ready! Hi guys! Im sooooooo excited to be here! Oh and Branch, I have a question.

Branch: What?

Poppy: Do you really like me!

Branch: Wait what! You saw that!

Poppy: Of course! I am the one who inspired you to do this after all! Of course I looked at your blog!

Branch: First of all, you did not inspire me, you forced me to do this. Second of all...

Poppy: Before you deny your crush I gotta say something.

Branch: What.

Poppy: You agreed to this because I threatened to not talk to you again.

Branch: So?

Poppy: That means you were afraid of me not talking to me.

Branch: What is that supposed to proove?

Poppy: It proves that you would've missed me!

Branch: Wait what!

Poppy: Awww! Come on! Admit it! You like-like me like you said on you blog!

Branch: Whatever. Now let's get down to business. Time for the first question.

Poppy: Hey! Admit it first!

Branch: *ignores*

 **AnimalGirl1507: I don't exactly know how to work this. But I have been wondering for a while now, before you turned gray and you were happy, you had to have friends, so who were they?**

Poppy: Well that's easy! I was one of his friends along with the rest of the snack pack! We had the greatest of times! There was this one time when...

Branch: Ok Poppy, we don't need to know your life story. We need to get to the next question!

Poppy: Awww! But it's a good one!

Branch: No

Poppy: Please!

Branch: _Poppy_ ,

Poppy: Fine.

Branch: Ok next question!

 **TrueColors: There's something I really want to know. If you love her that much, why did you act so cold to her when you were gray?**

Poppy: Ya why Branch!

Branch: I-I uh...

Poppy: *smirks*

Branch: Ugh. Okay fine! I was so rude to you so that I could hide my feelings for you. I thought that if I didn't love you, I would lose you, like what happened to all my other loved ones.

Poppy: Awwww! You were scared for me! You're so sweet

Branch: *blushes* Ok ok! Next question!

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: hahaha quite amused with how you answered my question. thank you! It was definitely confusing because of how some mechindise, books or fanfic describe your color. Okay next the question (I am referring to Troll 2 Troll) What's with you and coconuts? is that your favorite? you suddenly shouted "hide the coconuts" when Poppy woke you up. it was funny yet interesting. I'm like is he dreaming of coconuts? XD I'm still going with the safe questions. besides, the others seem to be asking you personal questions already XD**

Branch: I did that? I didn't notice. There is a very long story to that though, I'm not sure if I have time to tell it to you all.

Poppy: You don't, but I have all the time in the world! It all started when I was out with my friends in the forest. We were having the time of our lives, when I saw Branch collecting these weird brown, fuzzy, balls from off the ground. I then walked over to him to ask him what he was doing. "Hey Branch, what are those?" I said, pointing at the balls. "Coconuts," He replied. Thinking that they were actual nuts, I picked up one from off the ground and tried to open it up, wondering what might be inside. Branch, seeing that I was struggling to open it said, "You can't open it that way, you'll break your fingers." He snatched the coconut from my grasp, "Now if you mind, I have to get going." I wanted to see what was inside though, so I grabbed his arm and asked, "Can you open it for me then?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Okay fine." He grabbed one of his coconuts, and snatched a hammer from the pack he was putting the coconuts in. Placing the coconut on a rock, he hammered the coconut and it split open. I was amazed by what was inside. It had a white sort of flesh covering it's sides. "There. that's what's inside." He stated, "Now, if you don't mind, I gotta get going." I walked over to him and I ripped some of the flesh off of the coconut. I took a bite and my faces cringed at the taste. _This needs sugar_ I thought and I grabbed a bag of sugar from my hair, sprinkling it on the coconut flesh. "You have sugar stored in you hair!?!" Branch exclaimed. "Of course! You never know when you need sugar!" I explained then took a bite of the coconut. It tasted way better! I loved it! I then became a addicted to it, I put it on my cakes, cupcakes, and desserts. I even made smoothies from them! After a few months, I became a little crazy for coconuts. It was winter and I couldn't find any coconuts on the ground. I then went to Branch's bunker, knowing that he had stored coconuts before winter came. "Branch! Branch I need some of your coconuts!" I shouted to him, pounding on his rock door. The opening to his "Go Away" doormat the opened up, "Poppy! You're getting too addicted to coconuts! You need to stop!" Branch growled, clearly annoyed. "What!?! I'm not adicted to coconuts! I just like then so much that I can't stop eating them!" I replied Branch only gave me a "seriously" look. He then shut the opening to his door mat. I let out a sigh and walked back to my pod. After a few days, I got a little desperate for coconuts. My friends noticed and got worried about what I'd do to Branch if I wanted coconuts so much. They then went to Branch's bunker and told him about Poppy. Branch came up with a plan and told them to come inside. He led them to his coconut supply and told them to grab some coconuts and follow him to a place in the forest to hide them in a hole. They were almost done with the job and they all were about to go and grab the last of the coconuts when I started to knock really hard on the door. "Branch Branch Branch! I know your in there! I need those coconuts! I have to have some NOW!" Not getting an answer, I found a way in, and found him and my friends trying to get the coconuts out of his bunkers. Branch then freaked out and started to panic, realizing he was caught. "HIDE THE COCONUTS!" he started to shout and I lost it. My friends started running and I chased them all the way to where the hole was. They tossed the coconuts into the deep hole and I crumpled to my knees. "Noooo!" I howled in dismay. The hole was really deep and I couldn't get to the coconuts. My friends then pulled me into a hug and they started to lecture to me about how the coconuts were taking over my life. I soon realized how I was acting about all of this and I apologized, swearing that I would never eat another coconut again! The end!

Branch: Wow. That was long, and that's exactly why I said I wasn't going to tell it!

Poppy: Whatever. Oh and by the way! Don't listen to Branch! Bring on the personal questions! I can't beleive he told you not to ask those ones! Those ones are the best!

Branch: Wait what! No no no no! Don't listen to Poppy! Ok next question!

 **SkyZoneKiller: I ship you and Poppy completely, Branch. If you were to have a child ( * cough cough * ) what would you name him/her? I'm thinking Twig, but it's your choice, man. Also, and if Poppy is there, I have a question for you too. How did you feel when Branch sang "I love you" during TRUECOLORS? I thought your eyes would pop out, but I think you have a different response.**

Both blush and glance at each other in embarrassment*

Branch: I um I... Hey Poppy! How about you start us off!

Poppy: Oh-oh Ok? Well, when Branch sang "I love you" in True Colors, I honestly thought my _heart_ would pop out. It really surprised me. Yet, I felt as If I loved Branch too. So ya. That's how I felt. Ok Branch, now to you. Tell us the answer. What would you name *gulp* our child if we-we had one?

Branch: I-I-I, you love me Poppy!?!

Poppy: Y-y-ya.

Branch: Oh geez wow, I don't know what to say.

Poppy: Just answer the question and get this over with. Please Branch, I'm dying over here!

Branch: Ok! Ok! Hmmmm I would name my daughter Rosie, after my grandmother, and I like the idea of Twig for if I had a son. Wow that was awkward. Next!

 **DeepKnife: Ok first you spelt my name like "DeadKnife" but it's DeepKnife but eh so my next question is: How happy are you now, everyone else says that you're a normal** **happy troll with no worries what so ever, but you spent years snarky and paranoid and serious so are still like that or are you like a new male version of Poppy. Love this story.**

Branch: First, I am so sorry I spelt your name wrong, I didn't notice. Now, I have been as you described for so long, that feeling happy feels so unusual. I don't know if I'm still kinda like that. I feel so different. Poppy what do you think?

Poppy: I think you are still paranoid that's what.

Branch: Hey! I'm not that paranoid anymore! _Hopefully_.

Poppy: Well sorry, but you are! It's just the truth! *smirks* And besides, I think it's kinda cute! *boops Branch's nose* Boop!

Branch: I eh, well. Fine I am a little paranoid. But seriously! You think it's cute!?!

Poppy: Ya, is that a bad thing?

Branch: I-I guess not. Although I don't know how it's possible to like a paranoid.

Poppy: Oh don't say that Branch!

Branch: Whatever, next question.

 **ThePokemonTroll21: Branch, when did you decide to build your bunker?**

Branch: Hmmm, Well it was about a year after we escaped from the bergens. I had decided that I wasn't going to stay around with trolls who would despise me because of my colors. Plus, I didn't want to end up like what I thought they would be, Bergen food. I wanted to show everybody that I may be grumpy, but at least that was what was keeping me alive. I survived because I had that bunker. I had no family and no friends. My bunker helped me get my mind off of things and into preparing. Without it, I don't think I would have had some where to call home since nobody ever wanted to adopt me into their families. They wouldn't have wanted a grey troll to spread unhappiness around the family after all.

Poppy: Oh Branch that's so sad! Are you sure _every_ troll didn't want you in their family?

Branch: I'm pretty sure. I was kinda known as the outcast of the village. Nobody really wanted an outcast.

Poppy: *Gives Branch a hug*

Branch: *Returns it*

Poppy: Well I want you Branch *Snuggles*

Branch: I'm glad you do Poppy.

Poppy: *Sighs happily*

Branch: Poppy?

Poppy: Ya?

Branch: I love you.

Poppy: I love you too, Branch. *Kisses Branch on cheek*

Branch: *Turns Poppy's head towards his and gives her a real kiss*

Poppy: *breaks kiss* Oh wow Branch.

Branch: Ya wow

Poppy: You do know that we are still on the blog right?

Branch: Yeah. Wait what!

Poppy: *giggles*

Branch: Oh crap! Ok everybody! That's enough for today! Remember to ask more questions!


	4. Chapter 4

Oooook. I did not expect so many comments to come in after that last blog entree. Wow. I um I just. Wow. So lets get things done and over with before I'm bombarded by even more questions.

 **mlpfanceline1: I would like to to see you two alot more here. Okay question. When you were grey, did you sing when nobody was around and you were alone?**

Every once in a while I'd have a song in my head. Sometimes, I couldn't help but sing it a little bit. So ya. I did sing a tiny bit, even though it broke my heart to. I also wrote songs sometimes to express my emotions, somtimes I'd kinda sing to them to see how it sounded.

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: *Reads that part about the kiss* Excuse me for a moment I have something important to do. Just give me a second. *Squeals happily into pillow* Ehem. Okay, now that I have gotten that out of my system, let me go ahead and proceed to my next question. (And I'm hoping Poppy sticks around) Branch, you may be aware that you have a fairly big fan base supporting you and Poppy's relationship. How did you upon knowing that there are numerous Broppy fanfics and fanart shared worldwide . And would you still want to see those posted online? (I am writing one myself.** **Hehe)**

Wait a sec. Fanart and fanfics? Broppy? WORLDWIDE! Ok I need to search this up real quick.

Searches up Broppy fanart*

What the. Ok, guys this is important. We must not let Poppy see this at any costs. Oh and BTW sorry Poppy isn't here today. She had queen stuff to do and plus, it kinda is better if she stays away this one time. You know. For some particular reason. Heh heh heh uuh. Now, do I still want to see all of this? I-I actually kinda do. So many people are so good at drawing and painting. I can't take my eyes off their artwork. But then there's Poppy. We mustn't let her see this. Maybe we could put it all in one little website that Poppy could never, no matter how she tried, look into it. Like there is a Poppy lock or something. Next!

 **Chichipdx: Branch what do you think is the most annoying song you ever heard? And what is your favorite food to eat?**

Hmm that's a hard one. There are many songs I dislike. But annoying? I don't know. Call Me Maybe is a pretty cheesy song, I guess I could go with that one. Ohhh but then there are so many game theme songs! Those ones are the worst! There's Nyan cat, Pokémon GO, And so much more! OK I think you might be talking about actual song so I'll just go with Call Me Maybe. Ok? Now my favorite food are the blueberry cupcakes Poppy makes me. When I was grey, Poppy would come to my bunker with blueberry cupcakes my every birthday. I'd always just shut her out, but then when she left, I'd sneak out of my bunker and grab them. They were so delicious. It was a vanilla cupcake with blueberries stuffed inside, topped with a chocolate frosting. It tasted SOOOO good!

 **DeepKnife: Branch, how do you feel about everyone saying your hair is extremely soft, and how do you feel about the whole Prince Branch deal that's going on in the fandom?**

How did they know my hair is soft!?! Did they touch it in my sleep, or when I wasn't looking or something!?! Well I guess my hair is soft, but still! Nobody touches my hair! *Mumbles under breath* Well maybe Poppy. Ok next! Hmmm Prince Branch? I like the sound of that, but wouldn't that mean I would be a different type of troll? I was checking out some of those fanfics, and some people had an idea that I had magic! I MEAN HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! It's awesome, but magic!?! I think that there is no way that is possible! Heh, me with magic? Me as a prince? It's a cool thought, but I find it halarious! Keep the stories going though!

 **AnimalGirl1507: Thank you for answering my question. Also, is Poppy going to come more often, cause that will be cool. Also in Troll 2 Troll you didn't really answer the dog or cat question, I want to know. Which one would you choose?**

Let's see. Cats are really calm and relaxed, but then there are dogs and they are loyal and obidient. Wow this is hard. I think I'll have to go with the dog. I trust it the most to not pounce on me when I'm not looking. Plus, I can train it to guard the town. It would be pretty useful to have a dog around. Also, I bet Poppy might be visiting way more than I intended considering what happened yesterday, so ya. I guess it will be nice to have her around.

 **neomoon585: This is so fun to read and so many secrets and stories are revealed here!**

 **So Branch, this I'd my first time asking you a question even though I have so many, but I'll start with this one. When you were young, you sang that beautiful song "total eclipse of an heart". Have you ever sang, or ever thought of singing That song to Poppy? I hope you do someday.**

Oh. That song. Well, you say that it is a beautiful song, but I think it causes death. As you may know, my grandma died because I sang that song. I have never even listened to that song in a long time, thinking that death might happen again. I know that is rediculous, but it just brings back so many bad memories. I don't know if I'll sing it to Poppy. It's just, that song. I became scared of it ever since my grandma died when I was little. I don't know if I have come over that fear. I think I might be scared of it forever.

 **Ribes Montana: Hi! I'm your fan number 1! I have three questions for you.** **1\. Why is your name Branch ( I think it is very beautiful)** **2\. When is you birthday?** **3.What Zodiac sign are you?** **And I think you are a very handsome boy and a very special troll. I think Poppy is the luckiest troll in the world and she is beautiful and brave, she is perfect for you! I love you two!**

Hi there #1 fan! Time to answer you questions!

1\. My parents named me Branch after the strong branches the hold up our pods and shade our tree, according to my grandmother.

2\. January 26th **(I have no clue what Branch's b-day is. I just used your zodiac idea, matched it up to Branch, and picked a date in between the two dares the zodiac sign is in! I am so sorry for the inturruption! Now back to Branch! Pretend this never happened!)** 3\. My zodiac sign has got to be Aquarius. It amazing describes me pretty well!

 **TrollingMedaXx: Branch, if Creek was still alive, would you like him even though you changed? Hehe would you get jealous if he's close to Poppy? (We know we all love a protective Branch over Poppy XD )** If Creek was alive, I'd strangle him. Poppy would probably stop me. She'd probably let him stay. Probably because he was whining and begging on his knees like a total baby. I'd then sneak into his room and pull pranks on him in revenge. Like maybe put super glue in his shampoo. And if he'd get even 20 feet close to Poppy, I'd tackle him to the ground and beat him until he can't feel his smug little face anymore!! Ok that was a little violent. Sorry, but I absolutely hate Creek, that self centered jerk.

Well that took a while, but I'm done! See you guys next time! Keep the questions coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Branch: Hey guys, Branch here. Poppy is visiting once again.

Poppy: Hi!

Branch: Ok Poppy, now let me remind you one more time before we get the questions started. DON'T make this more awkward than it has to!

Poppy: Okay fine, _Branchy._

Branch: Wait what did you just call me!?

Poppy: Oh I mean _Prince Branch *_ Smirks and does a little curtsy*

Branch: Poppy! Okay! Now I'm regretting letting you come!

Poppy: But I love teasing you!

Branch: I don't really like it.

Poppy: Ok I'll stop. _For now_ at least.

Branch: _Poppy_

Poppy: _Branch_

Branch: Ugh. Ok, before we start, the weekends, Friday as well if I have time, will be when I update, unless I have time on weekdays. I just wanted to make that clear. Now, to the first question.

 **Skyzonekiller: I'm back! I have three questions. 1, and this is for Branch. How do you feel about Poppy? I ship you two completely! 2, this is for Poppy. How's being queen like? What if Branch was king while you were his ... You know, wife? Not trying to be personal. Last YOU TWO PLEASE GO ON A DATE or KISS IN THE SEQUEL ? BETTER YET, ON THE BLOG! Im sorry; I just love you two! Last one, what's your favorite song ( both of you ) and can you sing it here? Thanks.**

Branch: Poppy, how about you go first?

Poppy: Alright. Being queen is kind of fun! I get plan parties, organize events, and socialize with many trolls and bergens! But at the same time, it is really tiring. There may be fun in being queen, but it has got it's disadvantages. When I'm not partying and singing and dancing, I am probably working in the troll tree. You know, signing papers, solving problems with society etc. I am glad I get to spend time with my man in his blog though! *Punches Branch playfully in the arm* Ok now to the second part of that question. Hmmmm *taps chin with finger* King Branch? I like it!

Branch: Wait what!? I-I-I

Poppy: I'm only answering the question Branch, you don't have to freak out.

Branch: B-b-but I-I-I King Branch!?

Poppy: *giggles* Okay now to your question Branch!

Branch: I-I-I uh oh right! *clears throat and looks at question again* Oh sweet cupcakes. I uh.

Poppy: _Branch,_ hurry _up._

Branch: Ugh. Okay fine! *Brings voice down to a whisper* I think Poppy is the sweetest person I know a-a-and, I-I love her

Poppy: What was that? I couldn't hear you!

Branch: *Blushes and gets annoyed* I love you Poppy OK!

Poppy: Oh thank you Branchy! *Pecks his cheek*

Branch: Can you not call me Branchy again.

Poppy: Whatever you want! *Whispers in his ear* Brancho

Branch: Seriously! Brancho!?

Poppy: Yes seriously! I gotta have _some_ nickname for you!

Branch: Ugh! Okay fine! next answer!

Poppy: Oooh! I like the last one! What would you say Brancho!

Branch: Ugh am I cursed or something?

Poppy: No, you are blessed

Branch: Sure doesn't feel like it.

Poppy: Answer the _question_!

Branch: Okay fine! First, sequel? Are we in a movie or something? And second, oh gosh. I felt this one coming. I can't really do a date on a blog can I? I mean that would be kinda difficult, if you know what I mean.

Poppy: So you're actually considering it!?

Branch: Wait what! I was just proving that it couldn't be done!

Poppy: _Yeah sure_

Branch: Let's justs get to the next question OK!

 **AnimalGirl1507: Thank you for answering my last question, I also choose dogs over cats. My next question is, besides Poppy, who is your favorite Troll from the Snack Pack?**

Branch: Finally, an easy one. Ok, my second favorite troll in the snack pack is Fuzbert. He's my bro. It just seems like he understands me. Sometimes we get together at my old bunker and play board games and card games kinda like a game night. Fun times we have, fun times.

 **Guest: This is my first time ever asking this kinda story. I hope it is ok for me to ask this. When you told the others the story of how you turned grey and Poppy hugged you, I was expecting you to fight it. But you didn't. You just looked at her. What was going through your mind at that very moment?**

Branch: I guess I kinda needed that hug. And plus, I liked it. It just felt right. It was hard to to keep myself from hugging her as well.

Poppy: Awwww!

Branch: Now I regret saying that.

Poppy: Did you know that you can be so sweet?

Branch: Actually no, cause usually I don't want to be.

Poppy: But it's so nice when you put a smile on your face and recite some of your poems.

Branch: Wait a sec, that wasn't a poem though. Wait! Have you been spying on me!?

Poppy: Well, maybe

Branch: Poppy!

Poppy: What! I couldn't help it! I have always been curious about what you do in your free time!

Branch: Whatever. Okay next!

 **neomoon585: Thanks for answering my question before and I'm sorry to hear about that awful memory and even more sorry that I brought it up. Your grandmother was right about one thing: you do have the voice of an angel.** **Here's a couple more questions:**

 **1\. Do you remember what your parents were like? What happened to them if I may ask?**

 **2\. What your favorite pasttime?** **3\. This is according to the troll 2 troll: mousse or gel. Did you really like the idea of the accessories in your hair? Does Poppy do your hair when she feels like it?**

Branch: Okay

1\. I don't really remember what my parents were like. My grandma said that I was a lot like my father, so I assume that my dad was serious and prepared for anything like I am. My mom is more tricky though. I like to imagine her as poetic woman. That could be where I got that side of me from. I think I already answered the second part of that question though. I think it is in my first blog entree if you want to see it.

2\. Oh gosh, this is gonna sound embarrassing. In my free time, I like to knit a little bit. I have a room in my bunker where I just like to sit back and make clothes to prepare for the winter. My grandma taught me how when I was little. The skill just kinda stuck with me so I just like to make a scarf or two when I feel like it. Poppy may already know this, another one of my favorite pastimes is to write some poetry. Poetry helps me express my emotions. It kinda helps me get my mind off things.

3\. Oh, the accessories. It did kinda spark my interest when it came to the caged hair. At that time, I was thinking of how useful it might be when it comes to having a portable trap. Now I think of it though, I don't really want my hair pulled up like that. Who knows what could go wrong! The thing I trap could rip some of my hair out! That would be really painful! Now, Poppy doing my hair? I don't really trust her with my hair honestly. Who knows what she can do! she might put glitter in it!

Poppy: Hey! I'm right here you know!

Branch: Sorry, but it's true! I bet you couldn't resist adding " _something special"_ to my hair if I allowed you to do it.

 **Guest: Hello! I'm not sure how this works, being honest, but I have watched the movie countless times, and may or may not have memorized all the dialogue. Anyway, I have a question I've been aching to ask since I noticed. When you and Poppy reached Bergen Town, after chasing that cloud through the tunnels, Poppy said, "Wow, they're as miserable as you." Branch, you suddenly seemed to sorta jump at the comment. What was that about? What was going through your mind at that very moment.**

Branch: Well, that comparison kinda hurt coming from Poppy.

Poppy: Oh Branch I'm sorry! I didn't know it hurt your feelings!

Branch: That's ok Poppy. I _was_ such a grump back then. I don't know why it surprised me though anyway.

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: I** **am quite impressed how quick you're answering to our questions! Thank you! You might have noticed I'm a frequent reader here as I keep asking you random things! And in response to your request about compiling everything Broppy related in 1 site and have restrictions set so Poppy won't access them... well, I guess that's not possible? Considering Poppy also reads your blog, so mentioning about Broppy related things might catch her eye and she'll search for them herself :P** **And about that prince thing? I totally see you as one. That's why I get hooked with some stories featuring you as a prince.** **Okay next question.** **When Poppy sang "Sound of Silence", what type of instrument was she playing? I'm confused if it's a mandolin, ukelele or something else.**

Poppy: Broppy? Huh? What's that, and why are you trying to hide it from me?

Branch: I eh uh. It's nothing! Nothing!

Poppy: You sure about that?

Branch: Yep! 100% sure! Nothing embarrassing and awkward in there!

Poppy: OOOOOK sure, if all it is is nothing. I guess you don't mind me searching it up! *Searches it up*

Branch: NO POPPY NOOOOOO!

Poppy: What could be so bad about it anyway I... *Sees pictures*

Branch: Ugh oh great. Just great

Poppy: *Slams laptop shut, eyes wide* Sorry for ever doubting you Branch

Branch: Ok just answer your question and let's get this done and over with!

Poppy: oh oh ok. The instrument I was using is a mandolin. You can tell because it isn't shaped like a guitar like a ukulele is.

 **NyehHehHeh: Howdy, Branch! Who would you rather spend a day with: Cooper or Guy Diamond? What would you rather do, rip out all of Creek's hair, or have Chef set off every single trap in your bunker? What is your favorite video game?**

Branch: Well howdy there cowboy! Hmmm who would I spend more time with? I gotta go with Cooper. I heard he makes great cupcakes.

Poppy: OOOH that is soooo true! They taste soooo good!

Branch: Don't take me wrong though Guy Diamond! You're a great guy! Now for the next would you rather.

Poppy: _Actually_ can we skip that one? Heh-heh

Branch: Why? *looks back at question* oh hmph. This one is actualy interesting.

Poppy: Branch!

Branch: What? We have to answer _all_ of the questions right?

Poppy: I guess you're right.

Branch: Alrighty then, which would i rather want? I think Ill go with Creeks hair being ripped out. It would be funny to watch chef set off all my traps, but I gotta save my traps! Some of those traps are only good for one time.

Poppy: Well that was a little cruel.

Branch: What? I didn't even do it?

Poppy: Yet.

Branch: I can't! He's dead!

Poppy: Who knows! He might have escaped from the moster like I did!

Branch: I hope not.

Poppy: Ok this is getting a little too serious.

Branch: I agree. Now where were we?

Poppy: We were answering our reader's questions.

Branch: Ok, Next, what _is_ my favorite video game? I don't really have one. I don't play video games often, but if I have to choose, I think it would be Zelda. It tells a story of a boy who would do anything to save his prince. I haven't played it, but that story seems like it would have lots of cool twists and bosses.

Poppy: Hmm saving a princess? That sounds a little familiar.

Branch: What do you mean?

Poppy: You could've left me to get eaten by spiders and stay safe in your bunker, but you came after me! Sounds a little how you describe Zelda to me!

Branch: Wait what!?!

Poppy: Sounds like you like those kind of stories! I should totally make a scrapbook story for you about it!

Branch: What? No.

Poppy: Why not!

Branch: Scrapbooks are for little kids!

Poppy: Then why do I like scrapbooks so much? I'm not a little kid.

Branch: I uh I don't know!

Poppy: Ha! Gotcha

Branch: Okay, That's all for today! See ya guys next time!

Poppy: What? No kiss like last time?

Branch: WHAT I WHY!

Poppy: *smirks*

Branch: Ugh. Okay sorry we weren't able to answer all youre guys' questions. There were soooo many questions! I will try to answer them tomarrow. For now, maybe you guys lay off the questions for now.

Poppy: See you guys! But before you go, I need to do something. Branch?

Branch: What?

Poppy: Do you want to be my boyfriend?

Branch: *Eyes widen* I-I uh.

Poppy: He he!

Branch: Y-yes?

Poppy: YES! *hugs Branch and pecks his cheek*

Branch: Well, now its time to go! Bye guys!

Poppy: Bye! *tightens hug around Branch's neck.

Branch: _Poppy! Can't **breathe**_!!!

Poppy: *Loosens grip* sigh


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ok I am sorry I didn't update over the weekend like I usually do. I had to help my grandma somewhere where there is no internet and I wasn't able to update until today! Sorry so much! Summer is here though, and I may be able to update every other day, or when I have time. So, HURRAY! Also I kinda feel guilty. I feel like I should start putting a disclaimer on these, just to prove I don't own Branch. This is all just based on my own knowledge from the movie and fanfictions. Just because I missed last week's update, I have a little surprise for all y'all! I hope you enjoy and plus, I may not be able to answer all your questions because of the surprise, only a few. SO you guys might have to stop asking questions for a little while ok? NOW to the blog!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT! (just to make that clear)**

Branch: Hey guys! Branch here. Now As some of you may know...

Poppy: (Giggles)

Branch: Me and Poppy are now a thing.

Poppy: Oh! I'm so excited!

Branch: Calm down Poppy, we're getting there. So any way, we have went on our first date recently

Poppy: (squeals)

Branch: And we have decided to tell you all about it!

Poppy: OOOOHHH IT was sooooo great! I loved it! There were...

Branch: (Places finger to Poppy's mouth) Not yet Poppy! We gotta answer questions first! (Puts down finger)

Poppy: Oh Oh Alright.

Branch: Now to our first question of the day.

 **Ribes Montana: Hey! I'm back! I have another question for you!** **1 you know your parent's love story?** **2 you like the teenage romance "Hunger Games"?** **3 Do you like horses? (I love them!)** **I love your light blue eyes! They're like ice!** **I am a survivalist girl like you! And my brother thinks you are the greatest troll in the world!** **PS I really hate Creek. He's an idiot! I think you are my best friend! I love you!**

Branch: My parent's love story? I haven't really heard the whole thing, but I do know that my parents met when my dad saved my mom from being eaten by a bergen.

Poppy: Hmph. I didn't know that Branch! You should tell me more of this kind of stuff!

Branch: Well aren't you glad I have this blog! Now. I haven't really seen Hunger games, but I heard lots of stuff about it and it sounds good. I gotta watch it sometime.

Poppy: OOOOHHH ya! We can have a Hunger Games marathon at my pod with the rest of the Snack Pack! IT WOULD BE SOOOO FUN!

Branch: Now onto horses. If I was grey, I would be freaking out saying, "HORSES!? THEY'LL TRAMPLE ALL OVER ME BEFORE YOU CAN SAY NO CARROTS NO!"

Poppy: *snorts*

Branch: What?

Poppy: S-sorry *snorts of laughter again* It's just that's so you!

Branch: Pffft. The truth is, I think horses can be very useful. They can be great to transport needed supplies.

 **DeepKnife: Branch I have one for you and one for Poppy. Poppy, how do you feel about Breek? (Branch and Creek pairing) I personally I am not a fan (Broppy 4 life)** **And Branch, what was going on in your mind when Poppy was strangling Creek. You had this smug little smirk on your face and it got me curious :)** **Love this story (Blog)** **Bye**

Poppy: WHAT!? PEOPLE SHIP THAT! WHY!? BRANCH IS MINE CREEK MIIIIIINE!

Branch: Ok Poppy! Calm down! Creek is dead remember! I hate him anyway!

Poppy: *take deep breath* Ok I guess I over acted a little bit.

Branch: A little bit?

Poppy: Ok a lot! Just get on with the question, and plus, I'M OUT FOR YOU BREEK SHIPERS!

Branch: Poppy! No threatening on my blog! Ok. Now, to get on with the questions, I was kind of surprised that Poppy of all people would strangle Creek. I shook away that surprise though. That traitor got what was coming to him.

 **Hungaryone: I love trolls because they are cute and incredible creatures, my favorite characters are Branch and Poppy they are beautiful, cute, and romantic together, if I had to choose one of them I choose Branch because he's sarcastic, cute, beautiful voice, brave, funny and he would do anything to save Poppy I saw in the movie you kept all the invitations Poppy sent 1 Why 2 You'll tell Poppy 3 And how'd you fix them after you crushed it? 4 Do you really love when she sing? 5 When you** **threw** **the mandolin in the fire, you just did it because she reminds you of something when you were grey? 6 How important will you be in Trolls 2? 7 Who's your parents?8 If you were not blue then what color would you be?**

Branch: 1. WHAT INVITATIONS? Heh-heh! Invitations! That's crazy!

Poppy: You kept my invitations!?

Branch: What? I just said I didn't!

Poppy: Brancho, my man, I can tell when you are lying.

Branch: I-I eh uh.

Poppy: I am so happy! You actually kept them. I'm so happy I-I might j-just *sniffs*

Branch: Are you ok Poppy

Poppy: *tears start streaming and sobs happily*

Branch: Poppy! What's wrong!

Poppy: I-It's n-nothing, I am just really happy. *hugs Branch*

Branch: *Returns hug* Well that's good.

Poppy: Thanks for keeping them.

Branch: You're welcome?

Poppy: *sniffs* Mmmmm *sniffs again*

Branch: Are you smelling me!?

Poppy: You smell like blueberry pancakes.

Branch: I have mixed feelings about this. *releases Poppy* Now back to answering

2\. I can't really answer that one because I just told her

3\. I had practiced putting Poppy's invitations back together for a while now. I was able to fix them by studying how they were scrapbooked in the first place. So you can say I kinda can scrapbook.

4\. I love it when Pops sings. It makes my feel good inside.

5\. I didn't really throw her mandolin in the fire because it reminded me of something. Really, I threw it because it was becoming annoying and it would have attracted predators.

6\. I may be pretty important. I mean, more colors means more happiness right? People gotta like that?

7\. I think my parents names were Oak and Bell.

8\. Most likely green. Poppy what do you think?

Poppy: Ohhh! I wonder what you'd look like in pink.

Branch: No Poppy no

 **Guest: I still remember another five question for Poppy and Branch. 1 for Poppy: Why is your name Poppy? 2 for Poppy: What happened to your mother? 3 for Branch: in the movie when your grandma took care of you when Chef took her and I almost cried and not just for her, but for you too, because you were alone all those years, but Poppy was always there for you, always, even if you didn't want it and there's my question: would you do the same for her? 4 For Poppy: what's queens job? 5 for Poppy: What do you expect for Trolls 2 in 2020?**

Poppy: Well, my parents, when I was still in my pod, related me to a Poppy and how strange it can be at first, but then it blooms and becomes beautiful. That's how I got my name. Before I was born, a Bergen was about to grab me in my pod when my mother bravely fought the bergen with all she could, but she got taken instead.

Branch: now to my question. Of course I would do the same thing for Poppy. She's my girlfriend, and even before that, I would be there for her.

Poppy: Awwww that's sweet! Thanks Branch! Now, a queen's job is not a simple one. There are laws to be approved, things to be organized, and many problems to be solved. All those of which I hate doing and Branch is great at doing. That's why I'm gonna need him around!

Branch: What does that mean?

Poppy: Wait until the future Branch, wait until the future.

Branch: O-ok?

Poppy: What I expect from the second movie is

1\. More sick beats!

2\. Some pairing in the Snack pack

3\. Me and Branch time

4\. EVEN MORE FUN!

That's what I expect!

Branch: Well then, if that was it, I guess it's time to move on.

Poppy: YAAAAAY I'M SOOOOO EXCITED!

Branch: Yep, it's time to tell the tale of The date

Poppy: We're just gonna call it the date? Seriously? We gotta have a better name than that!

Branch: We can figure that out later. For no, we need to get going.

Poppy: Okay!

Branch: Now onto the story!

The Date

It was all just a normal day at the troll tree. Poppy had just barely finished her Daily Queen work, the rest of her day off. And so, she went to her pod to prepare. For what you may ask? For her first date with Branch! Poppy was so excited she could honestly explode! _What should I wear?_ Poppy thought once she reached her room. Branch had said to meet him at the entrance to the troll tree, but he never said where they were going. Without that information, Poppy didn't know if she should dress elegantly in case if they went to a fancy restaurant, or dress in a causal dress, perfect for exploring. Well, if they were meeting at the entrance of the troll tree, surely that would mean that they would be outside doing something right? Poppy opened her closet and picked a yellow sundress with white trimming and white and darker yellow flowery designs on the lower section of the dress. Surely Branch would like this dress! After after she got on her dress, she tied her hair up with a white ribbon and walked outside to meet her love.

Once she reached her destination, she saw Branch in a dark purple vest and lighter purple shorts.

"Branch! I like your new outfit! I thought you'd never get rid of your old clothes!" Poppy exclaimed

"Well, I wanted to wear something nice, but simple. And I didn't think that a leaf vest and patched up shorts would fit for an date." He explained, "When I came to Satin and Chenille's shop, they freaked out, already grabbing outfits they said have planned for me to wear ever since I got my colors back. They were pretty disappointed when I chose this thing." Branch giggled

Poppy let out a giggle as well, "Well that's the twins for ya!"

Branch held out an arm, "Mi'lady?"

"Hm! what a gentleman!" She slipped her arm into his and they walked off towards the root tunnels.

"So what are we going to do in the tunnels?" Poppy asked curiously

"That's a surprise." Branch smirked

They climbed down the tunnel, and traveled a ways until Branch stopped and turned to a hole in the wall of the tunnel. It was pretty small, but it was just big enough for a troll to crawl through. Poppy tilted her head in curiosity. She had never seen this hole before. Well that was probably because the first time she went through these tunnels was when she was a baby and the second time she was chasing an angry Branch.

"I was exploring the root tunnels, when I saw this little hole. It took a while to make this tiny tunnel big enough for a troll to fit." Branch said, "When I made it through, I saw something like no other. I wanted to show it to you for a while now."

Branch motioned for Poppy to follow and they crawled into the tunnel, Branch taking the lead. It got pretty dark in the tunnel and the tunnel was long. The old air in the tunnel was suffocating and Poppy was longing for fresh air. The tunnel just kept on going down and down and down. All of the sudden, the air started to smell of greenery and Poppy started to think they crawled all they way to the other side of the world! Branch stopped in front of her and he stood up. Wait, he stood up! Wasn't the tunnel to small for that! Poppy crawled a little more until she could sense that she wasn't in a tight space anymore. She then dared to stand up in the pitch darkness. She was surprised to find that she wasn't in the tunnel anymore. Her eyes began to get used to the dark and she could make out the shape of Branch in front of her. He then clapped his hands, and all of the sudden, lights started appearing, lighting up the place. Poppy gasped at the sight. She was in a large cave, and surprisingly, there were no holes to the outside world at all. The greenery smell she had scented was from many green plants and flowers surrounding an underground pool.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Poppy looked back at Branch, he had a pretty big smile on, "I have one question though. Where'd the lights come from?"

"Oh, they are called glowworms. I became friends with them on my adventures in here." He picked up a glowworm, the size of Mr. Dinkles, "They are related to Mr. Dinkle's kind. Mr. Dinkles is an inchworm. These cute little fellas are kinda just like glowing inchworms." He handed the one he had in his hand to Poppy.

"OH THEY'RE SO CUTE!" She exclaimed as she carried the little worm

All of the sudden it became dark once again, shocking Poppy.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! They're sensitive to loud sounds." Branch warned her

"Oh. Sorry little guys." She apologized to the glowworms

The glowworms started to slowly glow again, sensing that the danger had passed. Looking around once again at the beautiful pond, she noticed a picnic blanket laid out beside the pond. She also noticed a picnic basket, and... wait a second, towels?

"Wow Branch! You planned a picnic for us! This is awesome! But..." Poppy started, putting down the glowworm

"What is it?" Branch asked

"What are the towels for?" She finished

"Well, it's better safe than sorry, am I right?"

"I guess so!" Poppy agreed

She followed Branch to the picnic blanket and they sat down. Branch snatched the picnic basket and pulled out of it _rectangular_ cut peanut-butter jelly sandwiches, two cups, a jug of orange juice, blueberries, and strawberries. He placed them on the blanket and he poured the orange juice into the cups and handed one to Poppy. Taking a sip from her orange juice she looked at the cute glowworms on the walls. She then noticed one of the glowworms crawling towards her. She put down her cup and pet the little worm

"Looks like you made a little friend." Branch said

"Hm! What should I name you?" Poppy tapped her chin, "Oh! I know! I'm gonna call you Twinkie!" She hugged her new friend, "We're gonna be the best of friends Twinkie!"

Branch grabbed one of his sandwiches and took a piece off of it, handing it to Poppy.

"Feed it this," He said, "They like peanut-butter."

Poppy grabbed the piece of his sandwich and feed it to Twinkie. Twinkie started gobbling it down happily with a big smile.

"So how long has it been since you found these little guys?" Poppy asked

"Well, about a week after we moved back to the troll tree, I started to wonder what else may be down these tunnels, and here I am now." Branch answered

"That long! And you haven't shown me these guys in all that time!" Poppy pouted

"I wanted to save it for sometime special. And plus, I didnt know how these guys lived and what they ate! What if they were dangerous?" Branch explained

"Pfft! dangerous! How in the world would they be dangerous!" Poppy rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you're a little to protective."

"Oh really? Well, don't come running to me if a monsterous insect comes running after you!" Branch retorted

" _Paranoid._ " Poppy mumbled under her breath

"What did you call me?" Branch inquired

"Paranoid," Poppy smirked

"Oh so I'm paranoid now?" Branch's eyebrow arched.

"Uh-huh!" Poppy booped Branch's nose, "Boop!"

Branch blushed, a surprised look on his face. Branch looks so cute when he's surprised! Poppy would have to do that more often.

"Heh, well. Heh-heh." Branch stumbled

He then snatched a sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth as if that would stop the conversation. Poppy grabbed a sandwich too, eating it and giving some to Twinkie as well. Wow, eating was boring. Are dates supposed to be boring? Cause if they are like this, Poppy would have to stick with parties. Poppy finished her sandwich and gulped down some of her orange juice. Poppy rested her chin on her fist. There has to be something that they could do. Then, it hit her. She looked from the pond to Branch back and forth. A devious smile formed of her face as she stood up, pretending to tend to the worms, and snuck up behind Branch. With a sudden shove, Branch landed in the pond with a splash.

"ACK! POPPY!" Branch freaked out, making the glowworms dim.

Poppy exploded with uncontrollable laughter in the dark as she could hear the splashing of Branch in the water. All of the sudden, the struggling stopped. Poppy stopped laughing as she realized how quiet it was.

"Branch?" Poppy said worriedly, when he didn't answer Poppy started to panic. "Oh no oh no OH NO! I DROWNED BRANCH!"

Then, unexpectedly, she was pulled into the water.

"AAAAHHHH! NO NO NO! DONT EAT ME!" Poppy shrieked in fear, but then she heard laughing.

"And that's why I brought towels!" Branch laughed.

The glowworms started glowing again and Poppy saw Branch, back on dry ground. Poppy gave him a menacing glare, and Branch's laughing slowly came to a stop and he walked over to the pond to grab Poppy by her hand, pulling her back to shore. Branch grabbed the towels and handed one to Poppy to dry off. She rubbed the towel over her hair to dry it. When Poppy had finished drying it though, it stuck out it weird places and was all frizzy. Luckily, Poppy always brought a brush with her. Snatching her brush from her hair, she started to tame her hair using her reflection in the water. Once she was done, she offered her brush the Branch to tame his soft hair.

"You shouldn't scare me like that." Poppy huffed

"Pffft, you started it by pushing me in." Branch countered

"But you shouldn't have scared me anyway! What if you actually drowned! I don't know what I would do without you." Poppy fretted

Branch's gaze softened as he heard Poppy's words. A smile stretched on his face and Poppy started to feel unsure.

"What is it Branch?" Poppy asked

"Oh nothing, it's just that you said that you couldn't live without me. Isn't that something to smile about?" Branch answered

Poppy blushed. She had let feelings show a little too much. But they were true weren't they? It honestly felt like if Branch wasn't alive right now, she wouldnt be either. She bet that Branch felt the same way too.

"I love you Branch." Poppy said suddenly

Branch's eyes widened, but he soon replied, "I love you too Poppy."

For what seemed like forever, they stared lovingly into one another's eyes. Blue to magenta. Slowly, they began to lean in, glancing at each others lips. Finally, lips touched lips, and they shared a deep, loving kiss. Poppy wrapped her arms around Branch, and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to get some more. They let out little gasps of air as they tried to catch their breath during the kiss, and slowly, but reluctantly, they ended the kiss. Poppy leaned her forehead against Branch's and they cuddled, warming each other up. Poppy breathed in his wet blueberry scent and she sighed in contentment. This just felt right. Never had she realized how much she loved Branch until now. Also, who knew Branch would be such a good kisser! Well, Branch is full of surprises! There is one thing Poppy knew though. She never was able to have that with Creek. That traitor. This was what real love felt like. It was not like the fake love Creek offered her, that's for sure. She hugged Branch even tighter. She remembered what he had said on the blog only a while ago. She remembered that he had said that he felt terrible when she was Creek. Hopefully this would be enough to make him forget those terrible times.

"As much as I love this, I have a surprise for you." Branch said, inturrupting their hug.

Poppy released Branch and he stood and walked of to some tall plants, grabbing something from it. He walked back over to Poppy with an long shaped item untidily wrapped in wrapping paper, a red bow placed at the top.

"I haven't really mastered present wrapping as you can see." Branch admited

Poppy snatched the gift away from Branch and started tearing it apart. When she cleared away all of the paper, tears started running down her eyes.

"Whats wrong Poppy?" Branch asked worriedly

Poppy lifted a brand new mandolin from the wrapping. It was pink with a poppy at the bottom of it. When she flipped it over, she saw her name in a darker pink painted in cursive.

"It's _beautiful_!" Poppy trilled, wiping the tears from off her face.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I made it myself." Branch told her

"You did!?!" How long did it take you?" Poppy asked him in awe

"Let's just say a long time." Branch answered

Poppy gave him a monsterous hug, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"ACK! CAN'T BREATH!" Branch gasped

Poppy released Branch and he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you Branch! This means so much to me!" Poppy thanked Branch

"Well how about you give it a go?" Branch suggested

"Okay,"

Poppy picked the mandolin up again and she pluck the strings one by one to check if it was tuned. Amazingly, it was tuned and she started playing a tune to sing with.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_ "

Branch sang the next verse

" _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help," Poppy joined in,_ " _falling in love with you."_

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea_ " Poppy sang, " _Darling so it goes_ "

" _Some things are meant to be_ " Branch sang,

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too,"_

 _"For I can't help falling in love with you"_ They sang together.

Poppy ended the song with a strum. And she looked up to smile at Branch. He smiled back, and Poppy leaned her head on his shoulder. Twinkie then started to crawl over, a big smile on his face.

"If this how dates are, Im excited for our next one." Poppy said, picking Twinkie up.

She loved Branch, and nothing could change that. And she was kinda hoping that Branch would ask her to marry him soon. She didn't tell that to Branch though, it'd probably freak him out, considering that they had just barely started dating. Until then, Poppy might as well enjoy the time they had as just a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So thanks to those who have held their questions. There are just SOOOO many questions I still have to answer! Now, some have you have requested the Snack Pack to take a visit, so I thought I might let them join in today. So, let's get started**

 **P.S. There will be names in front of the parts that each person says like with Poppy =)**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT (just to make that clear)**

Branch: I'm back guys, ready to answer questions! Today, we have more visitors other than Poppy

Biggie: ACK! I'm so excited to be on you blog Branch!

Branch: I can tell, you're almost squishing Mr. Dinkles to death

Biggie: OH NO! I'm so sorry Mr. Dinkles!

Chenille: So when can we get this thing started?

Satin: We're so ready to listen to how you're gonna answer your questions!

Poppy: We're getting there guys! We're just doing the intro.

Guy Diamond: How long does the intro last?

Branch: Longer than it's supposed to be if you guys don't be quiet! Ok. Now time to get to the questions

 **BranchFan: Hello Branch! I'm a big fan! Anyways, I was wondering... How did you make your leaf vest and your pants? Has poppy made you get another outfit? Have satin and chenille tried putting a fashionable outfit on you?**

Satin: Oh I'm so not surprised you made that outfit Branch.

Branch: What is that supposed to mean?

Chenille: _Well_ , you never really had a sense of style.

Branch: Have you ever considered that I don't really even c _are_ about style?

Satin and Chenille: _GASP!_

Branch: Geese, and you're surprised about that. Well anyway, My leaf vest are made out of the strongest leaves I could find for durability, and then I carefully layered the leaves over each other then I sewed them together. The patches on my shorts aren't just patch ups, but they are for camouflage. Other wise, I would have used brown patches. I learned how to sew from some instruction books I had in my bunker. And, yes. Poppy has tried to get me into another outfit. The only time she succeeded was for our date.

Poppy: And Satin and Chenille have tried putting a fashionable outfit on Branch. I was there to witness it!

Branch: That day was the _worst_ day of my life.

Chenille: It surely couldn't have been _that_ bad!

Branch: You tried to make me put on a jumpsuit. A JUMPSUIT!

Poppy: Ok, I did think that went over the line a little bit, but it was funny!

Branch: *Glares* Ok let's get on with the next question

 **Itsasecret: Branch, what if Creek never betrayed you guys and Poppy still liked him? What would you do**?

Branch: I'd probably be as miserable as I was when I was gray.

Poppy: And I'd still be trying to make you happy!

Branch: But the truth is, if Creek didn't betray us, he would have gotten eaten anyway. So Poppy couldn't have still liked him.

Poppy: Hm. And what if I still got your colors back before we got eaten?

Branch: It's hard for me to see that. You see, I finally sang for the first time in years when I tried to get your colors back. The reason you lost your colors in the first place was because Creek betrayed us.

Poppy: So you're saying that if Creek didn't betray us, we wouldnt be where we are right here, right now?

Branch: Technecally, yeah. I guess so.

Cooper: Man, I didn't know we would be thinking this hard about stuff.

Poppy: Well, we wanna give the best. answers right?

Cooper: And this whole time I thought you just sat here and just lazily answer questions like couch potatoes.

Branch: Why would we do that?

Poppy: Have you even _read_ Branch's blog?

Cooper: Nope!

Snack Pack: _Ugh..._

Branch: Seriously.

Cooper: What? That's what I thought!

Branch: Cooper, buddy sometimes we don't say all our thoughts out loud.

Cooper: I do it all the time though!

Poppy: I know, but sometimes it can come out wrong.

Cooper: Oh.

Branch: Well anyway, let's get back to the questions.

 **Minecraft dude 1: Ok first of all sorry i asked you such a personal question**

 **You are my favorite character and second of all do you still live in a bunker, they are so cool**

Branch: It's ok that you asked me personal question. I can understand how much people want to know from me, so they start trying to dig in deep. I actually don't mind the personal questions anymore. I only didn't like them at first because I was new to all of this.

Guy Diamond: You don't mind touchy questions anymore?

Branch: Ya, I just said that.

Guy Diamond: OOOOHHHH then I have a question for yoooooouuu! *sings in auto-tone voice*

Dj Suki: Guy, I think only the veiwers are supposed to ask questions.

Guy Diamond: Well, Suks, I did view his blog, didnt I? This is just a chance to ask a question in person!

DJ Suki: Ooookay.

Branch: Well then bring it on.

Guy Diamond: Ok. What kinda love do you feel for Poppy. Like a sweet simple love with occasional hugs and kisses, or like a die for each other, can't live without each other, like a really serious love as if you guys were soulmates or something?

Poppy and Branch: Both?

Guy Diamond: Hmmmm, both ey? I thought you would just choose the sweet simple one. Oh and by the way *starts singing in auto-tune voice* _IIIIII got something for Yaaaaaa!_

Poppy: What?

Guy Diamond: *Holds up two shirts with the word broppy in a pink and blue* THESE!

Biggie: Oh oh oh! can I have one?

Smidge: YA ME TOO!

Fuzzbert: *starts making strange sounds*

Smidge: Fuzzbert says he wants one too!

Guy Diamond: No need to ask! I made made one for everybody! *Hands out shirts*

Snack Pack: *Puts them on* BROPPY 4 LIFE!

Poppy: Oooh! Gimme one of those!

Guy Diamond: Here you go! *hands shirt to her*

Poppy: I'll keep this forever and ever!

Branch: *Stands there with eyebrow arched* Ugh. Well to answer your question, yes, I still do have a bunker. Its small, but I don't live in it. It is just a place where I put all of the supplies I can't fit in my pod.

 **Mettaton 17: Hello Branch I would ask you personal questions but I don't want to make you cry so here's three questions 1) Do you like Undertale? 2)How much do you love Poppy? and 3) Can you make a pun? By the way I like you a ton a Metta-ton (your my favourite character)**

Branch: 1) I've heard of it is all I can say

2) Alot, I guess. I'd be so lonely and empty inside if she weren't here by my side.

3) I can try, but I don't know if It will be _punny_! Ok. That was horrible. Let me try that again. This blog is just a bunch of blog-na! Get it! Ok I am bad at puns

Cooper: You sure are!

Satin: I gotta agree with Cooper there

Chenille: Well at least you tried!

Branch: Oh well. Next!

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: Yay! you're official bf-gf now! thanks for answering my question about the instrument.**

 **i was kinda sad though you didn't include my name but that's ok. and i see you edited out my other question since it's the same with neomoon's.**

 **see, poppy will find out eventually about the broppy fanworks XD**

 **looks like poppy also has the same theory as i did. maybe creek survived the hill monster by doing the same thing as she did. i'm hoping it will not be so.**

 **next question, if you can compare yourself to an animal or even transform into one if possible, what would it be and why**

Branch: Hmmm a wolf. Wolves are capable of awesome things. When it comes to hunting, they are stragetic and are focused. They also have really good hearing. They can hear a howl from miles away. It would be really cool to be able to communicate by howl. Oh, and by the way, sorry for not including your name. Things went all screwy when I typed your question in.

 **Minecraft dude 1: Hey branch i love you so much (in a fan way) what would you do if poppy died at the hands of creek**

Snack Pack: *Heads snap to Branch*

Branch: First of all, I would torchure him, THEN MAKE HIM SUFFER A HORRIBLE AND MISSERABLE DEATH!!!

Poppy: Whoa Branch, honey, calm down.

Branch: A-a-and then I would turn grey and live alone in misery for the rest of my life. *Lowers head*

Poppy: Oh Branch, that will never happen. I'll always be here for you. *hugs*

Branch: *sighs to calm self down* Thanks Poppy. I guess I kinda over reacted there didn't I?

Poppy: Yes, yes you did.

Branch: I'm glad you're here with me. I dont know what I'd do without you. I would never be happy if it weren't for you.

Poppy: I don't know what I'd do without you either. *kisses Branch*

Branch: *Kisses back*

Guy Diamond: YEAH! BROPPY!!

Poppy and Branch: *jumps back in surprise*

Branch: Seriously! I know you are like a Broppy fan and all, but you don't have to ruin our moments!

Guy Diamond: But, it's _Broppy_!!!!!

Branch: *Palms face in frustration* Well, that's all we have time for today! _Thankfully..._

Suki: We heard that!

Branch: Ugh. Well, guys, I am think of renaming this story "Ask Branch and Poppy" becauuse of how often Poppy comes now. Just review if you agree! Thanks for joining us today!


	8. Author's Note (SO SO SO SORRY!)

**Hey guys, so I recently got told by a friend of mine that there is a rule on fanfiction that doesn't allow these types of fanfics. I am unsure if I should continue this. I already have another fanfic to work on, and I don't really want to risk something happening with . And so, I must sadly say that I may not be continuing this. I _might_ do one more chapter, but then I think I'll have to stop. Please don't be angry! Things were just not working out! It was getting really difficult! I am so so so sooooooo sorry! I am so sorry for not answering all those questions! I feel so bad! Plz plz plz _plz_ don't be angry and say things! Plz forgive me! Once again, I am so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! ='(**


	9. EXCITING NEWS!

**Hi guys! seeing the title of thos, you probably are thinking that I am continuing this, and well, I am!!! Well, not exactly. You see, some one has requested that I continue this on Wattpad. I have taken that arvoce, and I have an account on Wattpad now, with the new version of this story!!! My username is still bananaQUEEN13, and the new name of the story is Ask Branch. Well, I hope you are happy for the news!!! see you guys on Wattpad!!**


End file.
